Tested Love
by Fallout96
Summary: Ash is framed for a crime he did not commit. He is sent to the Kanto Correctional Prison, where there are no guards and no rules. Him and May love each other, so he'll try anything to get out. Will he succede? Find Out. RxR please!
1. Chapter 1 Faith and Hell

Tested Love

Chapter 1

Faith and Hell

**Fallout96: This will be my longest story yet. It will have drama, violence, love, and hope all wrapped into one story. I hope all of you will enjoy it!**

Ash was brought through two big doors that led to the courtroom. The guards behind him constantly pushing for him to walk faster. Which was very difficult due the fact that his legs were chained together, including his arms also. As he entered the courtroom, he could see his fiends and family sitting in the many rows of seats present.

"Move it!" The guard yelled as he pushed Ash forward.

Ash's eyes went back to the many rows of seats and teared up as he saw one particular person siting. She had brown-hair, blue-eyes, and was beautiful. Tears were pouring down her face as she saw Ash being dragged to the front of the court.

'May. I hope to God she still believes I'm innocent. I can't stand to see her cry like that.' He thought with the greatest sadness hitting his heart. Even though he didn't know it yet or refused to believe it, he loved her. Not just as friend, but as a lover.

Ash finally made it up to the front of the courtroom. He could see the judge stare at him with evil eyes.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet, you are charged with the wrongful capture and containment of the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza. Since this is a non-jury trial, I will allow you to explain your innocence." The judge explained to him with seriousness in each word.

Ash raised his head up to face the judge eye to eye.

"Your Honor, I deny all the charges set before me. I'm innocent! Can't you see that?" Ash defended himself.

"Evidence of the capture was recorded onto your PC. When Rayquaza was caught, and sent to it, the PC recorded the exact time and date. That is enough evidence to make you guilty!" The judge yelled and replied the evidence.

May sat in horror, as the one she loved was being tried. She didn't believe that for one second, Ash would do such a thing.

'I love him so much. I can't bear to see him being treated like some criminal.' She thought to herself as tears started falling down cheeks.

"Do you have anymore to say, Mr. Ketchum?" The judge asked.

Ash only stared down at the ground.

'No matter what I say or do, they will find me guilty.' He thought to himself, losing hope.

"No." Ash responded with a low voice.

"Than without further delay, I sentence you to twenty years at the Kanto Correctional Prison in Desert Town. I wish you all the best of luck." He said with not one bit of regret in any of his words.

Ash could only let one tear shed from his tired eyes.

"You will be allowed one fifteen minute visit by a friend or family member before you are transported. Who would you like to see?" The judge informed him.

Ash looked up at the crowd of people he cared about. His eyes were fixated on May.

"May Maple." He gave his answer while allowing his head to fall down yet again.

The judge nodded. Security guards lead both Ash and May to small room where they could talk for fifteen minutes. Ash's chains were taking off, but was left with a pair of leg cuffs around his ankle. When the guards finally left, May immediately embraced Ash into a tight hug.

"Oh, Ash! I know your innocent, I just know it." May buried her face in Ash's chest as she said so.

Ash put a warm hand on May's back and returned the hug.

"Don't worry about me, May. I promise we'll see each other soon. I don't know how, but we will." He comforted her with his words while praying that it would be true.

May stared into Ash's eyes.

"Ash, please be safe while your over there. If you were to...If you were to..."She couldn't bear to finish the unthinkable word.

Ash knew right away the word that she didn't want to say or happen. He brought her in for another hug.

"That will never happen. I promise you. Just have a little, May." The words made her calm down and she embraced the warmth of his body. They sat there for several seconds until May broke the silence.

"Ash, I want you to have this." May said as she pulled out a picture.

Ash stared at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of him and May, laughing together as sat on a bench with each other. With May's head resting on Ash's shoulder.

Ash grinned at the memory.

"I will always keep it." Ash said as he stored it safely in his pocket.

The doors suddenly opened.

"It's time." The guard said coldly as he moved toward Ash.

May brought in Ash for one last hug.

"Take care, Ash." She whispered sadly into his ear. Than she kissed him on the cheek.

Ash blushed a little.

"I will. See you soon. Remember, just have a little faith." He said the last part with a tear falling down his face, while being dragged off by the guard.

May couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. She ran toward Ash, but was stopped by two guards.

"Ash, I love you! I always have!" She yelled her feelings to him.

"I love you to, May! Wait for me!" He managed to reply the feelings, before he was finally dragged out of the room and to his faith.

May's eyes welled up with tears as she lost sight of him.

'Please, just be safe. I love you, Ash. I don't know what I would do without you.' She thought as she walked sadly out of the room.

Two Hours Later.

The transport car rolled up to a large, old building with two barb-wire fences. One four feet from the building, and the other thirty feet from the other one. Ash could see guards walking outside the prison with guns in their hands.

"Let's go." The guard ordered as he opened the door for Ash.

Ash immediately felt the rain hit the top of his head and was directed toward the door. The door had written on it "Hell Awaits!". This sent shivers down Ash's spine.

"Hold your hands out." The guard grabbed Ash's hands and unlocked the handcuffs. He unshackled the leg chains also.

The giant metal doors opened. Ash could hear the sound of yelling and screaming coming from inside.

"This is as far as we go. Good luck." The guard said as he pushed Ash behind the door and it closed shut. The sound of ten deadbolts locking were heard afterward.

Ash turned and walked down the long, cold hallway. When he reached the end, he realized that he was now in an open area that had sand for ground. The rain was beating on him from the lack of a roof. In the middle of the courtyard, he could see a large crowd circled around something.

"What the hell is that." He said to himself as he walked over to the crowd. It consisted mostly of boys his age and some older ones. When he finally could see the inside of the crowd, he was shocked at what he saw. Two large boys were fighting each other to the death.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled as the older boy pitted the other one against the sand. His arms wrapped around his neck and pulled for several seconds. It was all over when everyone heard a snap. The victorious boy dropped the body and walked out of the circle. Soon everyone left the sight and returned to their small cots on the ground.

Ash still stared at the body. He couldn't believe what he had just saw.

'This is going to be hell.' He thought to himself as he laid against a pillar supporting the second floor.

'I just got to have faith.' His last thought as he drifted to sleep. His dreams would be filled with the hope of him and May seeing each other again soon.

**Fallout96: That;s the first death I've ever wrote about. I know this is far away from my usual stories, but it will get more interesting as the story progresses. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. See you than! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Law and Disorder

Tested Love

Chapter 2

Law and Disorder

**Fallout96: The action and violence will now truly begin. Watch as Ash struggles to make a life in his new home. But does he really plan to stay there for twenty years? Find out. I hope you like it!**

"Please! You have to help my friend, he's innocent!" May yelled to the courtroom consulate.

"I'm sorry there's not much I can do. Whatever happened is out of my hands." The consulate replied.

May's eyes started to well up with tears. The consulate could see the sadness and gave in.

"Your friend, where do they have him incarcerated?" He asked while opening up a drawer full of files.

"Kanto Correctional Prison at Desert Town." The consulate's head went down hearing this.

May gave him a questioning look.

"What?" She asked with a lot of curiosity.

The consulate sighed.

"That's the worst possible prison he could be in. Only the worst criminals go there and it's usually a one-way street. The guards pulled out last year when inmates killed sixteen of them." He informed her with not one bit of happiness in each word.

May's heart sank at hearing all of this. Ash, the one she loved, was put in the worst prison possible, and there was barely anything she could do about it.

"Maybe I can get him a transfer to a lot safer prison." The consulate said as he dialed a number on his phone.

May's eyes started to gleam with hope.

"It's going to take a while, you might want to come back later." The consulate asked her.

May shook her head.

"I'll wait here." May answered back as she sat down in a chair.

The consulate nodded and continued to dial the number.

'Don't worry, Ash. I'll get you out of there soon.' May thought to herself as hope started to fill her head.

Ash woke up from the sun beaming in his eyes. The noises of loud music and talking also played a part in it.

'Man, I didn't sleep at all last night.' He thought as he got up to stretch his legs. All around him were tough-looking older guys that didn't want to be messed with. He looked in the middle of the courtyard, and could still see the body laying in the sand.

'I better keep my distance from everybody. I don't want to end up like him.' His thoughts warned him.

He walked around the old prison to get familiarized with it. He realized that there was electricity running through the prison, but there was only one power outlet. It was used for a stereo and a radio that a large group of older boys guarded.

'Looks like no electricity for anyone else.' He thought to himself as he walked past the group.

When he finished walking through the entire prison, he learned three things: One, that there are no guards whatsoever inside the prison. He could see through the windows though, that they guarded the outside heavily with a least a hundred armed men. Several times he could see army jeeps make patrols. Second, that all fights happen in the ring and only one man walks out alive. Third, that there is no food or water in the prison. Which raised the question of how they survive in here.

Suddenly, the main door opened. Ten men, with machine guns in hand, immediately stormed in and secured a perimeter.

'What the hell is going on?' Ash thought to himself as he watched.

Many inmates backed up at the sight of the guns. Some decided to not act scared at all. Soon, two guards carrying ten gallon containers of water walked in. Followed by five men carrying containers full of berries.

"Line up!" The man who was obviously in charge ordered. All the inmates formed a single file line. Ash just did what everyone else was doing. When Ash finally ate reached the front of the line, he was given a disposable plate with three oran berries and a cup filled with water.

"Next!" The guard yelled as Ash moved away from the front, food in hand. Soon everyone had received food and water, and the guards left with the doors closing behind them.

Ash was just finishing his food and water, when he heard an intercom yell

"Ash Ketchum! You have a visitor! Please report to the side gate.

'Visitor.' Ash thought confused as he walked to the side gate. He entered and was approached by two guards who brought him to a big cage gate. His eyes went wide as he saw who it was on the other side of the fence.

"Brock?" He asked, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

Brock smiled.

"Hey, Ash." He said to his best friend.

Ash's eyes wandered around, looking for someone.

"Where's May." He asked with sadness.

"She's down at the consulate's office trying to get you transferred. So I hear you two are a couple now." Brock said the last part with a wink.

Ash blushed a little.

"Yeah. This situation kind of makes it difficult and that's why I need to ask a huge favor from you Brock." He replied with seriousness.

Brock nodded.

"Sure, Ash. Anything for my best friend." He assured him.

Ash moved closer to the fence so only Brock could hear him talk.

"Listen, I love May more than anything and I want nothing more than to be with her right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He motioned for Brock to come closer.

"I'm breaking out of here and I need your help." He whispered it to him as low as possible.

Brock pondered in thought for several second.

"Sure, Ash. When do we start?"

Ash's eyes lite up with joy. Brock would help him escape out of this hell of a prison and help him be with May.

"I haven't exactly put together a plan yet, but come back here tomorrow. By than I should have a least an idea of how to escape." Ash informed and instructed him.

Brock nodded.

"Okay, Ash. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you than and Brock, thanks." Ash told his best friend.

Brock smiled.

"Anytime, Ash. Don't worry, I'll make sure May comes to visit you tomorrow." He said as he waved goodbye.

The guards soon came in the cage and escorted Ash back to the side prison gate.

'I have to start putting together a plan.' He thought to himself as he reentered the prison.

May yawned. She had been sitting in the consulate's office for five hours now and hadn't heard a word from him. Suddenly, the door opened and the consulate walked in with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" May asked with growing concern as she could see the expression on his face.

"The Directive Prison Council has voted to keep Ash in the prison for the rest of his sentence. All other transfers will also be denied." He informed her of the horrible news.

May's heart sank.

"There has to be another way. There has to!" She yelled at him.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do." He said as he walked out of the room.

'Some how, some way I will get you out of there, Ash. No matter what it takes. I promise you.' She thought to herself as she sadly walked out of the office.

Ash walked in to the prison to see nothing changed in the last half hour. The hot sun looked down on everyone with sizzling heat and the lack of air conditioning didn't help either. As he turned the corner, he could see what looked like a fight.

"Help me please!" The boy yelled as he was being beaten down by two other inmates.

'I hope I don't regret this.' Ash thought to himself as he ran over to the fight. He grabbed the back of one of the boys and threw him against the wall. The other boy immediately raised his fists and was ready to fight.

"Back off!" Ash yelled to him as he stepped in front of the injured boy to protect him. The boy he was about to fight was pretty big for his age and looked pretty tough.

"If you want a fight I'll give it to you! Twenty minute! You, me in the courtyard! Winner takes all!" The boy laughed as he walked away.

When he finally left, Ash went to the aid of the injured boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked the boy with concern.

The boy slowly got up.

"Yeah, now I am. Thanks. What is your name?" He thanked and asked Ash.

Ash smiled.

"Ash, and what is yours?"

"James." He said as they both shook hands.

James head sunk down.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You've just been challenged to a fight by one of the toughest boys in this prison. Lucas. All because you saved me. Why, why did you save me?" James questioned Ash.

"Why not? I'm mean when someones in trouble your supposed to help them, right?"

James shook his head.

"Not in this prison. In here it's usually just every man for himself." He informed him.

"Well, for friend, I think there's exceptions." James cocked an eyebrow at hearing this.

"Were friends?"

"Of course." They both smiled at each other.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" A crowd in the courtyard yelled.

Ash turned and faced James.

"Well, time for the fight of my life!" He said as he walked slowly toward the courtyard.

"Wait, Ash!" James yelled.

Ash turned around.

"Good luck, friend." Ash smiled at this.

"See you when the fight is over." He yelled while running to take the problem face on.

James frowned.

'I hope not lying face down in the sand. Good luck, Ash.' James sadly thought to himself as Ash disappeared in the crowd.

**Fallout96: I hoped all of you liked that chapter. The next one is going to be the epic fight scene. Full of violence and fighting. See you than! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Realizations and Fights

Tested Love

Chapter 3

Realizations and Fights

**Fallout96: The big fight is here! What will happen and what consequences could come from it? Read to find out! I hope you like it!**

May turned restlessly in her sleep. Her recent attempt to transfer Ash to a safer prison was unsuccessful and it made her feel awful.

'Right now, my Ash, is in hell itself and there's nothing I can do about it.' While thinking this, a thought appeared in May's mind.

'Maybe there is another way. It's very risky, but I'll do anything to be with him.' Her thoughts were formulating some sort of plan.

She closed her eyes and was ready for tomorrow.

'Just hold on a little longer, Ash. I hope your doing alright.' She last thought as she drifted to sleep.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled over and over again as Ash entered the center of the circle. As he looked up, he could see that it was starting to rain.

'Perfect weather for a fight.' He thought while watching Lucas enter the ring also.

"So you decided to show up!" Lucas yelled.

Ash smirked.

"I guess I don't have a choice, you seem so intent on fighting me."

Lucas raised his fists up.

"If your done talking than lets begin!" Lucas yelled, ready for a fight.

Ash raised his fists up and allowed Lucas to make the first move. Lucas aimed for Ash's face, but missed and received a blow to the stomach which caused him to gasp for air.

"Had enough!" Ash yelled with confidence.

Lucas growled

"Not even close to it!"

Lucas soon jumped at lighting speed, too fast for Ash to react, and landed a blow right in Ash's rib cage. Ash jumped at the pain immediately.

'Probably a broken rib.' Ash thought as he rubbed the bruised area.

Ash snapped out of his train of thought, at the sight of Lucas' leg aiming for Ash's hip. Ash backed out of the way and grabbed Lucas' leg. He twisted it as hard as he could until he could hear snapping.

"Ah!" Lucas yelled in pain as his leg was slowly breaking. Ash pushed Lucas down to the ground, letting go of his leg in the process. Lucas fell to the ground hard.

"I'm done!" Ash yelled as he slowly started to walk off the courtyard, seeing that his opponent could handle no more.

Lucas looked up and, while pulling out a makeshift shank, yelled

"Not yet!" Ash turned around at hearing this, but failed to dodge a slash at his shoulder. Lucas backed up and charged in for another slash.

"Not this time!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Lucas' hand and twisted the knife out of his hand. Lucas grasped his hand in pain, while failing to notice that Ash picked up the knife. Ash flipped Lucas down to the ground and pinned him with his left arm.

"Take this!" Ash yelled as the knife came down, aiming for Lucas' face. Lucas closed his eyes in fear of what was to come. Suddenly, Lucas opened his eyes to see the knife stuck in the ground just an inch from his face.

Ash looked him straight in the eye with seriousness.

"Don't ever bother us again, otherwise you won't survive next time!" Ash said as he slowly got up and walked out of the crowd. Everyone cleared a way for him, fearing that they would be next in the courtyard with him.

'Why didn't he finish me?' Lucas laid on the ground in confusion, while staring at the thunder clouds up ahead.

Ash could see James leaning against a pillar and walked over to him.

"Your one hell of a fighter." James yelled as he patted Ash on the back. "But why didn't you finish him." He questioned Ash.

Ash stared at James for a moment and, while grasping his still bleeding shoulder, answered "There was no point. He knows what will happen if he messes again and I guarantee you he won't."

"How the hell did you end up in here? You don't seem like the violent-type." James asked with curiosity.

"It's a long story and I'm tired. I'll tell you in the morning." Ash answered while yawning. "You got any place we can sleep?"

"Yeah, I have a cell with two beds. You can just stay with me." Ash gave him a questioning look.

"How do you have a cell and some people don't?" James laughed.

"Only those who had cells before the guards pulled out got to keep cells. Anyway, lets hit the bed soon. I got tired just watching you fight." Ash laughed at this and nodded in agreement.

Ash and James soon reached a cell that was nothing special. Just two beds and a two radio transmitters that two people could though to each other at long distances.

"So, this is it!" James yelled as he jumped into his bed. "Good night!" He said while drifting to sleep.

Ash laid down in his bed, which was near a barred window, and stared at the full moon in the night sky. The barbed-wire fence with a guard tower above it was in full view.

'I miss her so much.' Ash thought to himself as he pulled out his most treasured object. He stared at May in the picture of him and her. 'Just now I noticed how beautiful she is when she smiles. I'd give anything just to see you smile, May.' His thoughts brought a single tear in his right eye.

"I must start making a plan." He said to himself as he studied the fence outside the window. Trying to find some weakness in it's design or an opening. He would stay up most of the night doing this, while sneaking a look at the picture every minute. After the hours past, he let sleep finally take over him.

"Ash Ketchum! You have a visitor!" Ash woke up to the intercom's announcement. He looked over and could see James still sleeping peacefully in his own bed.

'I guess I'll wake him up after visitation.' He thought while walking toward the courtyard and than to the side gate.

Ash slowly walked into the caged fenced. His eyes were soon focused on a figure on the other side of the fence.

"May!" Ash yelled while running to her.

"Ash!" May yelled with happiness. The only separating them from a tight embrace or a long kiss was the fence.

"God May, it's so great to see you!" He said while staring deep into her eyes.

May let a tear fall down her cheek. She placed her hand on the fence.

"I love you so much, Ash." Ash placed his hand on the fence. Fitting his hand into May's. This was the first time they ever held hands.

"I love you too, May.".

May's eyes soon wandered onto Ash's blood-soaked piece of clothing on his shoulder.

"Oh God, Ash..."

"Don't worry about that." He gave her a wink. "I can take a lot more than that." This made May little bit better, but was replaced with worry as she could see him wince in pain every time he exhaled a breath.

"May, I have to tell you something." He said while bringing his face closer to hers. "I'm breaking out of here so we can be together." Ash stopped after that, hoping that May would agree with him.

May smiled.

"I was going to tell you the same thing, Ash. And Brock and I will help you do it. So, whats the plan." She said all of this with surprising calmness.

Ash's eyes welled up with tears. The woman he loved, loved him back just as much and was willing to do anything, like him, to be with each other.

"I'm still working on that, but you and Brock come back here tomorrow. I should have something by than." May nodded in agreement. "And one more thing. I'll probably have to bring someone aboard the escape with me." He explained to her.

"Whatever you think is best, Ash." She gave him a wink. "I love you and I'll be back here tomorrow." Her eyes gazed on his injured shoulder. "And please, be careful." She asked with worry.

"I love you too, May. And don't worry about me." He turned and began to walk toward the gate, but turned around one more time. "See you tomorrow, Beautiful." May blushed at the her nickname.

"Okay, Handsome." Her replied made Ash blush. He looked at her one more time and walked back in the prison.

'Now, let's see what James has to say about this.' Ash thought as he slowly walked back to his cell.

**Fallout96: I hope you all liked that chapter. Soon Ash's escape plan will start to take shape, and unlikely friendships will be made. Read the next chapter to find out which will be coming soon! See you than! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tested Love

Chapter 4

Friends and Escape Plans

**Fallout96: Everything starts to take shape. Friends, plans, and true love unfold in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Ash stared out of the window of James' cell. He constantly examined the growing problems that the two tall fences would give him. Between both of them, was a 40 foot gap that could be called a death path. Guard towers were on both sides and were in plain view of the gap. But right now the problem wasn't the escape plan, it was who he had to bring on, James.

'Would he agree to it or would he just rat me out to a guard.' This thought plagued Ash's mind. 'I guess I'll find out soon enough. James should be coming up soon and that will be the time to tell him.' He planned it out in his thoughts.

"Hey, Ash!" James yelled as he sat down on his bed, plate of food in hand. James stared at Ash, worried from his lack of response or expression. "You okay, Ash."

Ash turned and faced James. "Can I trust you, James?" He asked with seriousness.

"Of course, Ash. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I guess I should start with the reason of what I'm about to ask you." Ash said while pulling out the picture of him and May. "See her?" He pointed to May in the picture.

"Yeah. She's beautiful."

"She's my girlfriend and the love of my life and that's why I need your help."

James turned and faced Ash.

"What do you need?"

"I'm breaking out of here and I need your help. You'll be able to go with me, so you'll be out of here too." Ash said while hoping he would agree.

James went into deep thought for several seconds, until he gave Ash his answer.

"You have a deal, Ash." He extended a hand to Ash. Ash smiled and shook his hand. "When do we begin?"

"Now."

"What do we need than."

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"First, we'll need a remote control car. Do you know where we can get one of those?"

"Sure, but were going to need at least one hundred dollars for it. Roger downstairs will only sell his for that."

Ash stared out of the window, planning the details of his escape. "I'll get the money tomorrow. Now, I think we'll need a few dog treats."

James looked at Ash with a questioning look. "Why will we need dog treats?"

"Just trust me. It's all part of the plan." James nodded and walked out of the cell to look for the items they needed. Ash went back to watching the gate outside the window. Suddenly, he heard tapping on the cell's bars. He turned around to see Lucas standing there.

"I thought I told you to never bother us again." Ash glared at Lucas while placed his hands in a defensive position.

"Listen, man, I don't won't anymore trouble between us. You showed me that showing mercy and kindness is not a show of weakness. What I'm trying to say is can we be friends?" Lucas stretched out his arm. Ash stared at him for several seconds and extended his arm out and shook his hand.

"We can be friends, Lucas. By the way, my names Ash." Lucas smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ash. Thanks for accepting my friendship and I'm sorry for before."

"It's okay, Lucas. That's in the past now." Lucas nodded and walked away. 'Well, at least I have two friends in here now.'

"Ash Ketchum! You have a visitor!" 'Two visitors in one day. I wonder if it's Brock?' Ash got up from his spot and walked down to the side gate.

"Brock!" Ash yelled as he was put into the fence cage."

"Hey, Ash. I heard May came by to visit. So, are you two a couple now?" Ash blushed. "Yeah, we really love each other."

Brock smiled.

"That's great, Ash! I always hoped that you two would get together."

"Anyway, Brock, I need some money." Brock reached into his pocket.

"I knew you'd probably ask that. Here, it's five hundred poke dollars." Brock handed Ash the money by placing it through the small spaces in the fence.

"Thanks, Brock. I've sort of put together a plan. Want to here it?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"First, I've brought along a friend inside to help me. His name is James and we share the same cell. Second, you and May will park a car ten miles away from here, at route 13. Leave the keys underneath the bumper." Brock put a hand up.

"Wait a minute, Ash. Do you even know how to drive a car?" Ash shook his head. "There's a first time for everything. How hard could it be?"

"Okay, Ash. Whatever you say."

"Third, tell May to reserve a small boat. I'll drive to the harbor in Pallet town and her and I will sail to Hoenn together. So, how does the plan sound so far?"

"It sounds perfect, Ash. All I have to ask is how will you even get out of here?" Ash couldn't blame Brock for the curiosity, but really couldn't give him a straight answer. "I'm still working on that, but don't worry. I'll figure out something soon. Thanks, Brock. See you tomorrow." And with that, Ash walked back inside to the prison, giving Brock one last wave goodbye before doing so.

"James!" James turned around to see Ash running towards him.

"Yeah, Ash?" Ash handed him a hundred poke dollars. "Give this to Roger and bring back the remote control car."

James smiled.

"Be right back!" He ran to the other side of the cell block. Ash walked back up to the cell.

"Okay, Now I better think of a way over that fence." His deep thought was interrupted when he was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown to the ground. He looked up and could see a large boy, with a knife.

"You think your a big shot in here cause you won one fight. I'll show you!" The knife was heading straight for Ash's face and he prepared for the worse, but after several seconds of waiting he opened his eyes. Lucas had grabbed the boys arm and was slowly breaking it.

"Leave my friend alone!" Lucas yelled and twisted the arm back and pulled the boy into a headlock. Lucas pulled and pulled, until there was a snap. He let the boy drop to the ground dead. Ash looked up at Lucas. "Thanks..." Was all that he could get out. Lucas smiled. "Don't mention it, friend." He than walked away.

Ash stood up, still a little in shock of what just happened, and continued his walk to his cell. 'I can't believe Lucas did that for me. Maybe he did mean it when he said we were friends.' Ash let is thoughts take over, as he looked out the window in his cell and stared at the scenery for several hours. Formulating the perfect escape plan. It's just a matter if it will work.

**Fallout96: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will finish this story soon. Will Ash escape and how will he cope with his new found friend. Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Plan Coming Along

Tested Love

Chapter 5

A Plan Coming Along

**Fallout96: There are only a couple of chapters left, but they will be the best so far. Sorry about accidently uploading the wrong chapter story for chapter four. I've corrected that. With all the stories that I'm writing right now, it's hard to keep track. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" James asked with growing curiousity. It had been two days and he was getting anxious for answers.

Ash looked up at him. He had spent two sleepless nights figuring out how this escape plan was even going to work. But with May's everyday visit, he always found the strength to continue on.

"Okay, here it is. First, I have to tell my friend to knock off all the power to the prison. With this, the guards will bring out the guard dogs to sniff out any possible escapees. That's where the remote car and dog treats come in. We take the remote car and duct tape dog treats to the top." James started to see where the plan was going.

"You with me so far?" James nodded to Ash.

"Than I will direct the car to the other side of the fence. The dogs will immediately chase after it and the guards will follow them. It will take them at least five minutes to figure out what happened and that gives us plenty of time."

"But wait..." Ash looked at James. "What about the fence and how are we getting over it?" Ash got up and walked over the beds and pulled off the bed sheets. "We'll use these bed sheets to tie together a makeshift rope and tie the bed legs to one of the ends. This will act as a grappling hook for the rope to grab onto the fence. We will quickly use it to climb to the other side of the fence and..." James noticed that Ash stopped his sentence.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash sighed.

"We run for our lives, hope that they don't catch us on foot for ten miles, and make it to the harbor. You told your father to wait at the harbor for you right?"

James nodded.

"Yes, even though at the time I didn't know why you asked me to do it. Are you coming with me?"

"No, I'm heading on a boat with my girlfriend and never look back. Okay, now that you know the plan, get to working on the rope and grappling hook. I'll be right back."

James gave Ash a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" Ash turned around and looked at him. "To thank a friend." He walked out after saying so.

Even though it wasn't that big of a prison, Ash had a hard time looking for Lucas. He looked in his cell and the courtyard, but couldn't find him.

"I wonder where he is?" Ash continued to look around until he heard crying. He looked behind a old tool shed and could see Lucas, holding a picture in his hand.

"I miss you so much, Linda. You have no idea." Lucas yelled out while crying more each second.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looked up and could see Ash. He immediately got up, wiped the tears, and responded to Ash. "Hey, Ash, how you been?" He tried to act like everything was all right, but Ash wasn't buying it.

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"Sure, Ash, I'm fine. Just looking at an old picture that's all."

Ash walked over to Lucas and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "You know if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Ash was about to walk away, but stopped when he heard Lucas.

"Ash, there is something I need to talk about." they both sat down, leaning against the old shed for support. "What is it, Lucas."

"Well, the person in the picture is my girlfriend, Linda. Before I was put in here, I was living in Johto with her and we were in love. I messed it up though. When I was walking one day, a man came up to me and offered to sell me a diamond bracelet. I knew it was stolen, but Linda's birthday was coming up, so I bought it. Two days later, the police picked me up. They told me that it was taken when a man robbed a house and killed the owner. Since I had it, they charged me with murder and stuck me in here. Linda would come to visit me, but Johto is so far away." Tears filled Lucas' eyes as he placed the photo back in his pocket.

Ash couldn't help what he was about to say. The thought of never seeing a loved o ne again would be extremely painful.

"Lucas, how would you like to see her again?" Lucas looked at Ash with a questioning face. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how would you like to escape?"

Lucas was soon struck with joy.

"Why would you do something like that for me?"

Ash smiled.

"Cause your a friend and I owe you one. Now come on, follow me. I'll show you where all of this is happening." Ash stood up and walked away, with Lucas following him.

"What!" James yelled from the news he just heard.

"That's right. Lucas will be coming with us on the escape. Is there any problem with that." James looked over at Lucas. "No, but that means the timing has to be more perfect."

Ash was surprised at James acceptance and nodded.

"I already have that worked out. James, tell Lucas everything he needs to know, so he'll know what to do when the time comes."

"And when does the time come?" Ash turned and face Lucas. "Tomorrow night. Remember though, listen to everything I say and do not deviate from the plan. Now, I have an escape plan to finalize." Ash took his spot by the window and stared off into the night sky. 'Don't worry, May. We'll be together soon.'

**Fallout96: The escape plan is coming unfold. Watch in the next chapter how the most daring escape in history is made. I will update soon! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Go!

Tested Love

Chapter 6

Go!

**Fallout96: This is it. The big break out. Will Ash and his new friends be able to escape with their lives and will he finally be able to be with May? Find out! I hope you like it!**

"Ash Ketchum! You have a visitor!" Ash slowly got up from his spot by the window and looked at James and Lucas.

"I'll be right back. Remember, tonight we break out of here."

Both James and Lucas nodded simultaneously and Ash made his way to the side gate. The giant doors slid open and Ash walked through it and into the fence cage.

"Ash!" May yelled as she could see her lover walking in the fence.

"May!" Ash would have tackled her with a hug, but the fence separated them.

"Oh, Ash! It's good to see you!" May said as she intertwined her fingers with Ash's between the fence.

"It's great to see you too, May."

For a long time, the couple just stared into each others eyes, until Ash had to break the silence to inform May of everything.

"May, it's happening tonight. You have the boat ready?"

May nodded.

"I do, Ash. What time tonight will you make it to the harbor?"

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Let's see, we should be over the fence at 10:00, so I should be at the harbor by 11:30. So be ready, May, after we set sail to Hoenn, we start a new life together." Ash could see her smile as she heard the last part.

"Oh, Ash, I can wait until we're together. I've made arrangements for us to stay in Petalburg with my parents and we can live there until all of this blows over." Ash smiled at her. "I can't wait, May. Now, tell Brock to hit the main power line at exactly 9:55. I have to get going, I have a lot to plan. I love you, May." Ash said as he began to walk back to the side gate.

"I love you, Ash!" He turned around to see May waving at him and he returned the wave. 'We'll be together soon, May, I promise.' He made his silent promise as he reentered the prison, ready for the night to come.

9:53 PM...

"Okay, Lucas, get the remote control car."

Lucas knelled near the bed and pulled out the remote control car, with the dog treats attached to it, from under the bed. He handed it to Ash.

"Thanks, now James, unscrew the bars off the window."

James nodded.

"Right, just give a second." He began to unscrew the bars until they could be taken off by hand. When the bars were taken, Ash positioned the remote car on the window.

"Any second now the lights should go off." Ash said as they waited patiently for the lights to go off.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the dog units started barking.

"Now!" Ash dropped the remote control car two floors down to the ground and began to operate it. The car soon attracted the guard dogs. They followed the car all the way into the bushes.

Ash turned to Lucas.

"Okay, Lucas, aim carefully for the fence and make sure the grappling hook has a tight hold."

Lucas nodded. He aimed the makeshift grappling hook and rope and threw it with all his strength.

"Yes!" Ash yelled as he could see it stuck perfectly on the barb-wire fence. "I'll go first and you guys follow me when I reach the end of it." They all nodded as Ash began use the rope to cross the space between the prison and the fence. When he finally reached the fence and jumped over it, he signaled for James and Lucas to come now.

"Lucas, you go first." James said as Lucas climbed onto the rope and managed to make it to the other side with Ash. James soon followed and joined them.

"What do we do now, Ash?" Lucas said as he became increasingly nervous about the fact that they're outside the fence.

Ash looked at his watch and smiled.

"Were making perfect time. Now we just run South until we reach the car."

"And how far is the car?" James asked.

"Ten miles, but we have to hurry. Any second now they'll figure things out and the alarms will go off. Now let's go!"

They began to run as fast as they could, not looking back for one second. A million thoughts went through Ash's mind as they continued to run through the forest. 'Don't worry, May. We'll be together soon. I can't believe it. It's been twenty minutes and the alarms haven't sounded off yet.' His thoughts were suddenly stirred when he could hear the alarm go off in the distant.

"Run faster everyone! Just one mile until we reach the car!" Ash yelled as the ran full speed to the car.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they reached the car. Ash grabbed the keys from underneath the bumper and they all began to drive off.

"So, how long until we reach the harbor." Ash looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Lucas. "Not far. Five minutes at best."

Suddenly, a helicopter was heard overhead.

"Stop! We will fire if you don't exit the car!" A man on a microphone yelled from the helicopter. Ash had no intention of ever stopping and pushed the pedal to the floor. If he could make it into the forest, he would lose the helicopter. Bullets could soon be heard bouncing off the top of the car.

"They're firing at us!" James yelled just before a tire burst and sent them crashing into the forest. It was a rough hit, but Ash managed to gather his thoughts.

"Everyone okay?" He looked at James and could see that he was fine, but when he looked at Lucas, he could see that he was bleeding bad.

"Lucas!" Ash yelled as he tried to pull him out of the car. It was obvious that the bullets had breached the top of the car and hit him.

"No, Ash. Leave me here."

Ash shook his head.

"I have to save you!"

Lucas looked Ash straight in the eye. "You already have, Ash. You've shown me that violence is not the answer and for that I'm truly grateful."

"But you can make!" Ash said as he tried to pick up Lucas, but met resistance.

"I could make it another step, maybe two, but what would be the point? I wasn't going for myself, I was going for my girlfriend and you can do that for me." Lucas pulled the picture out of his pocket and placed it in Ash's hand. "Will you promise me that you'll tell her that I loved her?"

Ash let a few tears fall down his eyes and nodded.

"I will, I will."

"Ash, we have to go!" James yelled as he pulled Ash away from Lucas. Ash looked back at Lucas.

"Go, Ash! Go and don't look back!" Those were Lucas' last words as his eyes finally closed. Ash knew he couldn't stay there and weep, so him and James went on ahead.

Soon, the sound of the helicopter disappeared and the harbor came into full view. Ash could see the boat and turned to James.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye, James." Ash stuck his hand out. James took it and shook Ash's hand. "Thanks, for everything, Ash. Good luck with your girlfriend." Ash nodded and James ran to the other end of the harbor, waiting for his own ride. When he was out of view, Ash walked down toward the boat.

"May! May!" Ash yelled, but was soon answered when he was brought into a very tight hug. He looked down and could see brown hair.

"Ash! Your finally here!" Ash placed his hand underneath May's chin and brought her in for a deep kiss. May moaned in pleasure as Ash slipped his tongue into her mouth. They finally had to separate for air.

May smiled.

"Ash, let's go." She grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him on board to the giant cruise ship. They found the perfect spot at the end of the ship, where they slowly watched Kanto disappear over the horizon. Ash turned to May.

"Our new life begins now, May." May wrapped her arms around Ash's chest and snuggled closer to him. "Were going to be so happy together, Ash." Ash looked down at May. "As long as I'm with you, May, I'll always be happy." And with that they entered a long, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. The new couple enjoyed each others company as the ship slowly sailed to their new lives together.

The End...For Now...

**Fallout96: I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter. It's official, I will make a sequel to this story, but it will probably be rated M for sexual situations and acts. But it will be filled with romance and drama! See you than! Review please! **


End file.
